tinyfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
Events
Come to this page for updates on the current Event. ' There is also a link to the Quest page so that you will be able to see the Quest side of the Event. The page is seperated into current and past Events so there is easy finding. ''The information will be added as soon as it can be added. The blog will have the dates and some information for the Events but not much. Click for the Quest page. Current Event Lunar New Year *'''Jan 22-Jan 28 6pm PST The Lunar New Year Event has Lucky Golden Pouches that are bought for Gold in 50K increments. These Golden Pouches contain many great prizes. The prizes reported so far have been as small sand blocks to as large as the speedboat to a Golden Unicorn. The Golden Unicorn is a new animal to Tiny Farm. Also purchasing 20 or more pouches will have a item that will reward bells for a limited time. The Quest part of the Lunar New Year Event will have a daily total prize of 150,000 Gold when all steps of the quest are completed. This Quest is unique also for which it is a special type of repeating Quest. The timer for the Golden Pouches is at 6pm PST daily, the cost of the pouches will rest to 0 to buy the first one. • Both the Quest and Event have special daily resetting timers. *Lunar New Year Quest link. Past Events 'BINGO ' The First Event of the New Year is the BINGO. The Event is from Jan 9th 6pm - Jan 22nd 6pm PST (California Time Zone).'This fun game will have the farmers completing missions to get a bingo horizontally or vertically. There are a total of 6 prizes that can be won from the BINGO event from Gold to the newest Winter Animals. This Event also came with a Bonus Gift; give a Snow bear to a neighbor for 1 Lovepoint. The quest part called Winter Animals (click link for info) 'The Year In Review Event This Event will allow Tiny Farmers to have a second chance at all the Event Animal Eggs from 2013. 'The Event is from Dec 26th 18:00 - Jan 9th 18:00 PST (California Time Zone). '''The Event will use Coins that can be cashed in for the Event Animal Egg of your choice. The Let's Get Rich! quest has the steps to collect Coins to purchase the Eggs. 'Ghost Hunters This Event was linked in with the Quest to breed the Halloween Animals. Each time the Halloween Animals are breed there is a chance it will be a Ghost. If a Ghost is the offspring then it will need to be hunted (by selling for Gold), the farmer who hunts the most Ghosts will receive a special reward. There are times when one of the 3 Ghosts will appear. The colors that will appear in order; Blue, Red, Yellow There was also an Individual Event which rewarded for Ghost hunts. 1,5,10, and 15 hunts we rewarded with the prize listed. The quest part called Halloween Animals (click link for info)